Nieve Liuche (QE)
History Presumably, she is the product of rape between a Vatican priest and a Spanish woman(Her deduction after investigating her fragmented memories). Nieve was placed into an orphanage for as long as she could remember, with nearly no clue to her past. While this sort of tragic backstory made her life very lonely, her innate talents and quick wit were discovered to be quite superior among peers to make up for it. She grew up under the guidance of Christianity under her orphanage, and although it helped her find a direction in life, it couldn't fill the void that has been gnawing at her since childhood. Nieve joined the military after reaching the age requirement as a specialist and medic, due to her not wanting to spend her life wasting away in a calm, yet dull manner. and saw her first battlefield during the Vannai invasion. It was during that time that awoke her to a hidden desire to 'give people hope' by treating the wounded. However, her sense of salvation was directly proportional to how virtuous and desperate her patients are, with soldiers who seem sinful in her eyes to be unworthy of her attention, but the ones she like would receive her utmost care, although she nonetheless does the bare minimum for each combatant. This sort of behavior gives her a feeling of euphoria unlike anything else, albeit it can be seen as criminal and psychotic at times. Nieve would treat the battlefield as a place for her to do her 'sacred' work, and her keen mind has allowed her to successfully evade military discipline up until now. After the war, she was recruited by Pandora Division, as they alone had taken notice of the twisted mindset inside her. Forced to put her talent to use for them, she is currently working under the Nazgûl regiment. She is welcomed into the Jolly Deadmen before operation Shadows. Personality Her earliest recollection was crying in the streets of an unknown neighborhood, wondering why her parents hadn't returned when they promised to pick her up after preschool. This memory was deeply engraved into the core of this lady, making her extremely prone to depression, and gaining minor sociopathic traits. She has developed a manipulative persona over the years to hide this fact, but laying mask after mask could see her being over-encumbered when she is alone. Her time in the military was not a period that worsened her mental condition, for the battlefield is not a place that tolerates emotional people, only cold, killing machines. Yet, it did not help to resolve it, putting her in a sort of purgatorial state of half-feeling events. Although she has seen personal growth during military service due to extensive and mechanical training, especially in her highly stressful field of work as a surgeon, her warped mental state can resurface at times, hiding behind the facade of 'an innocent and pure maiden'. Though she has long given up since the deadmen seem to know her well enough by now. Appearance A mix of European, and surprisingly, Japanese heritage, likely from an unknown and far-off ancestor, her parents' exact identity are also a mystery, as they seemed to have vanished entirely without a trace, she has no interest to discover her nonexistent family either. However, she is naturally beautiful, with a rare case of white hair possibly due to vitamin deficiency, repressive genes, a mutation from exposure to radioactive substances, or extreme stress, it is unknown which combination of these caused the problem, but she claims that such a symptom only manifested after she left the orphanage, a short interval before she joined the military, maybe related to drug use, but her youthful face does not betray any evidence of this. Looks surprisingly frail, though by no means a simple pushover. Nieve has a very flexible frame and possesses hidden strength that cannot be gauged through mere observation, likely a result of military training and off-time honing. It is worth noting that she is not good at speaking, possessing a foreigner accent no matter if it's Italian or English. This is likely a reason why she joined the military as soon as she could due to other career choices requiring good communication skills. Relations & Allies No meaningful accomplices are noted, though her sociopathic views mean not many can tolerate her true self for long anyway. However, she likes to experiment approaching people differntly to see what makes them tick. She holds a particular hatred for her father, after receiving a letter from him trying to reconnect. Many emotions and thoughts have stemmed from this incident, but one thing for certain is that she will counter his efforts whenever available. Does not seem to like her fellow deadmen, but tries to keep a friendly face to avoid hardships. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:European Federation